The present application relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording on an optical recording medium by utilizing pulse laser light as recording laser light, and also to a servo control method for the recording apparatus.
As optical recording media on which recording and playback is performed through irradiation of light, so-called optical discs, such as compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs), Blu-ray discs (BDs) (registered trademark), are widely used.
As next-generation optical recording media that will supersede currently widespread optical recording media, such as CDs, DVDs, and BDs, the assignee of this application has proposed optical recording media utilizing a nonlinear light absorption effect, such as those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-162846 and 2009-274225.
In an optical recording system utilizing such a nonlinear light absorption effect, a pulse laser light source is preferably used as a recording light source. This is because relatively high peak power is necessary for obtaining the nonlinear light absorption effect.